The Heroines Saga
by blackraven88
Summary: Normal girls from all over America have been chosen to have the abilities of famous anime girls to defeat the villains from the heroines' pasts who have risen again and banded together. Reviews and constructive criticism are all great :D! Don't like, don't read.


**Okay, I know I haven't come up with a new story in a while (sighs), but I bet you guys will like this one (at least I hope so). In my opinion, lots of main anime heroines don't get nearly as much respect (and a lot more hate) than they deserve. This story is basically incorporating all of the anime heroines that are usually main characters (and some of my personal favorites) into one giant story. I'll keep some spots open, so if you have an anime heroine that you love that you feel I left out (or don't know about. I don't watch as many animes as the average otaku does). **

**The animes I'm using in this story pre-suggestions are:**

**Naruto Shippuden (Haven't watched it in a while but still know a lot about it.)**

**One Piece (extremely frequently right now.)**

**Bleach (not as frequently, but I watch it sometimes and know quite a bit about it.)**

**Cardcaptor Sakura (it's made for a younger audience, but I still watch the dub every now and then.)**

**Fairy Tail (Watching relatively frequently.)**

**All of these animes above will have heroine reps (if you will) take the stage in this story. Again, if you have an anime heroine that you love that I don't know about, tell me in a review, and I'll look them up. I only have slots for four more, so send them in quickly! **

**After this ridiculously long A/N, let's begin this wonderful story now!**

Chapter 1

Iris Velasquez was never a religious girl. In fact, she never went to church. However, her Catholic friend Claire persuaded her into joining the church choir. Everybody in their school knew that Iris had one of the most beautiful voices, and Claire said she'd be honored if Iris just sang for the choir, just once.

Iris agreed, if only for this one time, but she was suspicious. Churches were notorious for having priests who raped children who were either altar boys, or in the choir. This made her a bit nervous, actually, more than a bit. Iris was a bit pessimistic, and knew all the negative effects of doing every single thing, even giving things to a good friend ("They might start becoming greedy and ask more from you. This doesn't really make them your friends, now does it?"). Needless to say, she didn't have many friends except for Claire.

Claire, Iris thought, must have been one of the sweetest girls she'd ever met. She was always happy, and Iris's negative commentary could never bring her down for very long. She was a little weird too, with her creative imagination thinking up the oddest things. She was infamous for her large bosom and cute face framed by straight auburn hair, and many boys were trying to flirt with her. Iris doubted Claire even knew what flirting was, even at age 15.

Iris herself had some things that were crush-worthy, too. She was Spanish-American, and got her father's tan skin, dark hair, and beautiful but flat body. Her eyes, though, were here favorite trait. They were a dark blue, and obviously came from her mom's side of the family.

Anyway, Iris went to the church with Claire, and while Claire sat with her parents on the benches in the church, Iris walked up to join the choir.

She was surprised to find that the morning went well. She clearly wasn't the only great singer in church choir. There were other singers there who were just as good, if not better, than her. Then, after church was done, Iris came down to the aisle to look for Claire and her family.

Unfortunately, the priest got in her way.

"Excuse me, Miss Velasquez. Can I ask you to stay her for a moment while I get a brochure about the church choir? I know that you aren't religious, but I wouldn't mind it if you stayed here."

His voice was becoming haggard, and wanting. His eyes were full of desire. Iris looked around the room. As she assumed, no one was there. All the families had left. Of course he'd set her up. He wanted her, no doubt about it. She'd read all of this. She _knew _this might happen, for crying out loud. Why didn't she do anything? She didn't know it would happen _here_, in San Francisco. This place was a _church_. It was supposed to be _safe._ Also, what about Claire and her family? Didn't they know she was missing? At this point, Iris wasn't sure what was safe anymore.

"Sir, please get your hands off me. You are a priest. This is a church. Both are associated with purity."

"That's what makes it all the more exciting, right? Isn't this interesting? You're a teenager, I'm sure that living on the edge is what you young people love to do every chance you get. Now, you're breaking rules! You're going crazy, but don't tell your friends you're doing this." His hand was sliding up her skirt, which was now too short for Iris's taste, even though short skirts were a guilty pleasure for her.

Iris could feel something slimy near her lower region. She quickly wiped it off her skirt without looking at it. She had a feeling she knew what it was. Clearly, this man didn't listen to reason. She needed something to knock him out with; there was no way she could knock him out with her fists alone. Then, she saw a book that was outlined by purple light on a nearby table. She thought that it must have been a trick of the light, so she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. When she opened them to get another look at the book, it was still outlined in purple and the priest's face was coming a little too close to hers for her liking.

She threw her arms up over her face to protect herself, crossing them in almost an X-like fashion, but bending a little at the elbow. Suddenly, behind her, a few arms stretched out of the wall, grabbed the book outlined in purple, and threw it at the priest.

The book nailed him in the face. He staggered back and fell.

"Iris? Thank goodness you're okay, except for that gook on your hand. That'll have to be washed off. Other than that, it looked like I didn't have to interfere, thank God, because I stink at fighting, even with my magical hairclip fairies and whatnot."

Iris didn't know how long Claire had stood behind that pillar, but she was thankful that her friend had watched her back, even though she didn't even know it.

"Wait, magical hairclips? Did you make those hands that came out of the table and threw the book?" Iris was now confused.

"No, you did," Claire grinned. "Welcome to the Heroine Society, which now only has two members, but it can still be a society, right? I'm Claire, also known as the Reviver. You're Iris, the Archaeologist. The book is your symbol of power, like my hairclips."

"Is that why it was outlined in purple?" asked Iris.

"Bingo!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, I guess we have to search for more members now, don't we?" asked Iris as she bent down and picked up the book off the priest's face.

"Yep!" Claire agreed. "I know just where to find the next one, too!"

"Then let's go. What have we got to lose?"

Meanwhile in an unknown location…

"So two of the girls have discovered their powers?" asked a man shrouded in dark.

"Yes," said another anonymous voice. "All the others remain oblivious."

"Let's keep it that way," a woman snapped. "I don't want to deal with _her_ again."

"If things go as planned, you won't have to."

**So, how was it? Please REVIEW! Also, I don't mean any harm to Catholics in this chapter. One of my good friends is Catholic, and I hate biases. I just know that lots of Catholic priests have raped children in the past, so…Yeah, that's where I got the idea. Other than that, how was it? If you'd like me to edit the rape scene so that it's less explicit, or you want it removed altogether, than just let me know. How are my two first characters? If you can guess who they are (and I'm sure you all can), then the first two who guess both the character's name and anime correctly will get a shoutout and a chance to give me an anime heroine suggestion for the four slots I'm leaving available!**


End file.
